Falling
by WillowFlare
Summary: Waluigi meets someone that changes him completely. Who knows? Maybe falling in love wasn't as bad as he'd first thought. Rated M for Mature chapters. Chapter 10 up. Read & Review please, this is my First fan-fic! (Sorry, hit a giant road-block. New chapters should be on their way!) WaluigixOc
1. The New Princess in Town

WillowFlare here! Hey it's my first story! There's really not enough Waluigi fanfics. He needs love too!

I own nothing but the story and Princess Farrah. Here we go!

Chapter 1

It was a bright and shining day at Mario Stadium as usual. Two teams would play against each other today: The Mario Fireballs and the Wario Muscles. The players filed onto the field. Some geared up their equipment while others got a few practice throws in before the game. Waluigi made his way across the field to his team's dug out and leaned back on the bench with his hat covering his eyes. A little nap would do him some good before the game. 2 minutes into the nap he heard his name being called. He sighed and propped his hat up from his eyes with one finger. Peach and Daisy stood before him. "What is it?" He asked in an annoyed tone. "We'd like you to meet a friend of ours." Peach said. "Yeah she's kinda new and we wanted her to meet everyone before the game." Daisy explained. He just shrugged. Daisy motioned for the girl to come over. "Be nice." She whispered before the girl arrived. "Yeah yeah.." he mumbled. "Waluigi, this is princess Farrah." Peach announced. The princess wore a blue shirt with black lining and short black shorts. She had dark brown hair that reached her shoulders and a small crown rested on her head. "Hi." She said casually. "Hey.." he said quietly as he viewed her._ "Not bad.."_ he thought to himself as he hid a smirk. Lakitu announced the start of the game and everyone got to their positions. Waluigi was up to bat in the bottom of the 5th inning. Luigi had tired and Farrah was asked to pitch. She hesitantly accepted. Waluigi watched as she made her way to the pitcher's mound. _"She's actually kinda cute.."_ He thought. "STRIKE!" Lakitu shouted. Waluigi's eyes widened with embarrassment. He'd been so focused on her that his was screwing up on the field. "Whadduh ya doin' stupid?" he heard his brother shout from the sidelines. He'd kick his ass later, but he was right. He got a better grip on his bat and charged up as she pitched again. The ball seemed to go around his bat when he swung. "STRIKE!" he shouted again. Everyone including Waluigi stood in surprise. _"She has incredible control over the ball.._ _She could be even better than Peach and Daisy!"_ he thought as he readied himself again. Her team's star count dropped by on the board. A bright blue light engulfed her hands as she threw the ball. The ball disappeared in a blue flash as soon as it left her hand. Four more copies appeared in front of his bat with the same blue glow surrounding each of them. He was completely taken by surprise but swung anyway. The ball went far enough to get King Boo and Dry Bones home and the inning was over as well as the game. The Wario Muscles had lost. 6 to 8. "THAT'S THE GAME!" Lakitu shouted. Farrah smirked at Waluigi before heading back to her team's dug out. Waluigi headed back to his team's dug out smiling as well.

After the game everyone went out to eat minus the Koopas and Shy Guys and all the other side characters. It was turning into a tradition. After every game whether it's Mario Kart, Baseball, or Tennis, they always made the loser pay for the bill. Today's loser was Wario which didn't make him too happy. The last thing he wanted to do was spend money. It was getting dark and everyone was getting ready to go home. Mario and Peach had left early and Luigi and Daisy waited for Farrah at the door. "Need a ride?" Daisy offered. "I'll take her home." Waluigi said walking up beside her. Wario took his motorcycle off its stand and pulled up next to his brother. "You comin' or what?" "I'll catch up." They all left, leaving Waluigi and Farrah alone. They began walking towards her hotel. "So where are you from, Farrah?" Waluigi walked with his hands in his pockets. "I've never seen you around before." "Marsh Kingdom." She said. "It isn't too different from the Mushroom Kingdom at all." A dark figure trailed their every move from the shadows. They laughed and talked as they made their way to the hotel. He told her stories about his brother and failed attempts at fame and fortune. She told him about life in the Marsh Kingdom. They reached the hotel and stopped at the front door. She smiled at him. "Here it is. Room 127, remember it." She winked and giggled. He laughed too but would be sure to write that down later. She rested her arms on his shoulders. "Thanks for walking me here, Waluigi." Her tone was soft. "N-no problem.." He blushed. "Stop by anytime." She smiled and walked inside. He watched her subconsciously. He looked away briefly once he snapped out of it but when his eyes returned she was gone. "What..?" He scanned the area. There was no way she could disappear that quickly. He had a feeling something was wrong during the walk. Whoever was following them had finally made their move. Waluigi ran inside of the hotel. He saw two Kameks dragging Farrah across the floor. Her arms were bound together and her mouth was covered. She struggled fiercely and yelled through the cover on her mouth. The Red Kamek growled. "Shut it!" He struck the back of her head, forcing tears to her eyes. That pushed Waluigi off the edge. He paced towards them. The Red Kamek turned. "What the? Who are you?" The Blue Kamek aimed his wand at him only to have it slapped away to the ground. He grabbed the Red Kamek by his robe and slammed him into the wall. Farrah sighed with relief as a blue light appeared behind her back. Her arms were freed just moments later. She kicked the Blue Kamek in his side. "You tied it too tight, asshole." Waluigi punched the Red Kamek continuously until Farrah finally stopped him. He let the kamek fall to the floor and wiped the blood from his glove. "If you ever touch her again.." He growled at him. He turned to her. "Are you alright?" He asked immediately. "I'm fine, it's just.. I was wondering if I could stay.. with you.. for the night." The incident had shaken her up and the last thing she wanted to do was be left alone. "No problem.. C'mon." He held her hand and led her out of the lobby.

Farrah jumped at every sound she heard on the way there. Waluigi decided to carry her. She shook in his arms. They made it to his house. Wario sat in the living room. He looked back and quickly changed the channel when he heard the door open. "What took you so lon-" He noticed Farrah in his arms. "Wha ha ha! You get some action tonight, bro?" "No, idiot. Had a little trouble. Tell you about it in the morning." He led her up the stairs to his room. "Sure, whatever." He mumbled and changed the channel back.

"Here." Waluigi handed her some spare clothes. She slid her shorts off followed by her shirt. He tried to look away while she changed but found it difficult. She put on his dark purple boxers and a light purple sweatshirt. He offered her his bed and she slid under the covers. Waluigi took of his usual clothing and put on some more comfortable clothes. Farrah tried not to watch too but failed miserably. He took a pillow and some spare covers to set up a small sleeping space for himself on the floor. He sat on the edge of the bed about to turn the lights out. Farrah sat up resting on her forearm. She tugged on his loose shirt. "Waluigi, could you sleep in the bed please? I.. don't wanna be alone." He smirked. "Yeah." He pulled back the covers and joined her. "Thank you so much for everything you've done today Waluigi." She kissed his lips and snuggled close to him. "You're welcome.." His finger tilted her head upwards. He kissed her gently until she licked his lips, asking for entry. He granted it. Her fingers ran down his face. They paused for air then quickly connected again. Their tongues slid around each other slowly as their breaths and heartbeats quickened. His hand ran along her legs up to her waist. Her leg slid up to his waist as she moaned from his touch. He wrapped his arm around her and brought her closer. Wario slammed the door open. "Waluigi!" What happened to my-" He stared at the two. "Wha ha ha! I knew you two were gonna fuck!" Waluigi growled. "Get the hell outta here you idiot!" Wario laughed as he shut the door behind him. Waluigi could tell he was still at the door waiting for some sounds. He sighed. _"Way to spoil it, asshole."_ He thought. Farrah looked down. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to get so excited.." "Same here." Waluigi said with a blush stretching across his face. Farrah smirked. "You_ do_ know that he's standing outside the door, right?" She said. "Yeah, want me to make him go away?" "Nah I got a better idea."

"Oh Waluigi! It's so.. big!" "And it's all yours.. now bend over.." Wario dropped his bag of chips he was eating and pressed his ear against the door. This is what he was waiting for! "Mmm, oh yeah baby.." He heard the bed moving and Farrah's soft moans. Farrah and Waluigi covered their mouths to keep from laughing. They weren't actually doing it, but they made it sound pretty accurate. Waluigi let out a loud groan. "Ohh..ya like that baby?" She shook the bed faster and made it bang up against the wall. They both breathed heavily while Waluigi clapped his hands to add sound effects. They were both having fun, even enjoying it, even though it was just pretend. Wario on the other hand was having the time of his life outside of the door. She winked at Waluigi signaling that it was time to put their plan to action. He nodded and reached for his camera. _"Payback time!"_ He thought as he quickly opened the door. He snapped 3 pictures of his overly perverted brother with all his glory. Wario made a dash for the stairs. "Didja get 'em?" Farrah asked excitedly. "Got 'em!" Waluigi laughed through his words. They returned to bed and laughed together until they both fell asleep.

First Chapter down! Still figuring out the second one. Review please! I need some constructive comments ^_^


	2. Feelings

Chapter 2

Farrah yawned as she rubbed sleep from her eyes. Her hand bumped into something when she stretched. "Hm?" She looked over to her side and saw Waluigi. He slept with his arms behind his head and the loose shirt he wore last night was now on the floor. She assumed he'd gotten too hot under the covers and took it off while she slept. She watched as his chest rose and fell in sync with his breathing and smiled wide as last night's events flew into her mind. _"I wanna do something nice for him. Maybe I'll cook breakfast!"_

She slid the covers back and sat up in the bed. She wanted to get off of the bed but she would have to cross over Waluigi to get to the edge. She inched over and crawled on top of him. Her legs rested on either side of his body as she sat on his abdomen. She gasped as she felt a pair of hands travel from her sides down to her butt. Waluigi looked at her with half opened eyes and a perverted grin.

"Well this is a nice way to start the day. I mean, I was gonna wait until after breakfast but we can do it now if ya want." Farrah blushed and looked away. "I was just getting off of the bed, smart one." Waluigi wore a smug grin. "You coulda got off on your side, ya know. I think you just wanted to be on top of me." Farrah smirked and leaned down closer to him. She placed her elbows on his chest and rested her head on them. Their faces were just inches away. "We'll never know now will we?" she purred. "I think we'll find out eventually, my dear." His hands moved up to her waist then to her legs. "Ya know if you _did _wanna do something we'd better do it now before Wario gets back. He has a serious interfering problem." "I'm nowhere near that easy ya know." He just shrugged. "Meh, I like a challenge." She slid off of him.

"Where's the bathroom? I wanna take a shower."

"Down the hall, last door on the left."

She opened the door to his room and walked down the hall. _"This one?"_ She turned the knob and walked inside.

Waluigi was putting a pair of pants on when he heard a scream. He quickly looked up and ran down the hall. Farrah shut the door with widened eyes.

"What happened?"

"Wario …shower…no… towel.."

He sighed. Leave it to Wario to scar her for life. "Where's his room?" she asked. "Right across from mine, why?" he replied. "Oh nothing, just need to borrow a little something." She walked into the dirty room and searched the piles of junk. "Got 'em!" She held a set of car keys. "You comin' or what?" She spun them around on her finger.

They drove out of the driveway in Wario's favorite purple car. "Where are we going?" Waluigi asked. "My hotel. I'll just take a shower there and get some new clothes on." They were there in a matter of minutes. Waluigi scanned the area for danger as they walked inside the lobby. She pressed the button on the elevator and waited for it to come down. They both walked inside when it arrived. The doors opened up to the 2nd floor. Waluigi watched silently as she pulled her keys out of her bra. She had only boxers on and didn't have pockets. The door opened up to reveal a nice apartment. Not something that he'd expect a princess to be living in but nice nonetheless. She went into her bedroom and picked out some clothes. She laid them out on her bed and told Waluigi to have a look around while she was in the shower. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Waluigi did as he was told.

Farrah stepped out of the shower a while later and made her way to her room after wrapping herself in a towel. She sat on the bed and dropped her towel from her chest. She glanced up as she reached for a bra. Walugi leaned on the wall facing her with a big grin on his face. She covered her chest.

"What the hell are you doing in here?! I thought you were looking around the apartment!"

"I already did." He said simply. He walked towards her. "I just thought I'd pay you a little visit.." Her face grew warm as he laid her down. He hovered over her. "My my, Princess. Looks like you're not putting up much of a fight. I wonder why?" It was like she couldn't fight him. "Is it because…you want this?" He kissed her neck. She moaned softly. Maybe she really did want this. She hated to admit it, but she was just as excited as he was. He started to grind his erection into her womanhood. She sighed and rested her arms on his shoulders. "Quit…teasing.." She barely spoke.

He smiled and pulled a condom out of his pocket. "I figured this would happen since Wario's not here to interrupt so I came prepared." He pulled his pants down and she took his shirt off. She watched as he slid his boxers down and put the condom on his throbbing length. Waluigi crawled on top of her. "You ready for this?" He asked as he positioned himself at her opening. She nodded and gasped when he entered her. She whimpered quietly and tears swelled in her eyes as he claimed her virginity. "Waluigi...it- it hurts.." He pulled out and entered her again. She sighed with pleasure as tears ran down her face. Waluigi noticed that the pain was starting to go away and started to increase his depth. Farrah gazed absently at him while he pleasured her.

"F-fast..er.." She whispered. He happily obeyed. Waluigi sucked on her neck then collarbone then breasts. His tongue swirled around one while his hand played with the other. He groaned softly as he pumped into her. "Spread 'em.." he ordered. She did as she was told. Waluigi gripped her wet legs to make himself go deeper. The sound of his length sliding in and out of her wet opening echoed in the room. Farrah's moans and words were slurred beyond recognition. Waluigi exhaled deeply. "Ya like it baby? Yeah?" He whispered in her ear. "Just like that…Waluigi.." She encouraged. "Say my name again Farrah.." he groaned. "Walu-" She gasped as he hit her spot. "I can't hear you Farrah." He egged. "Wa…Walui..gi!" "There we go!" He sighed. She squeezed her eyes shut as he continued to strike her spot fiercely. He repeated this until he brought her closer to her climax. "Waluigi I'm gonna-" She began. "Me too.." He said. Farrah moaned breathlessly as she released. Waluigi followed shortly afterwards. He pulled out and collapsed next to her.

Once Farrah's breathing returned to normal, she got dressed and nudged Waluigi awake. He quickly got dressed, a little embarrassed that he'd fallen asleep with his pants down. They ate a quick breakfast and returned to the parking lot where Wario's car sat patiently waiting. She unlocked both sides and sat in the driver's seat. _"I can't believe he actually got me.." _She thought as they drove back to Waluigi's place. She smirked. _"Not that I'm complaining, or anything."_


	3. Before the Game

Third chapter down! Took a little time, sorry!

On with teh story!

Chapter 3

Wario was sitting in his usual spot on the couch when Waluigi and Farrah came in. "Here Wario." Farrah said as she tossed his silver keys to him. They landed on his stomach. He glared at them. "You took my freakin' car?" He asked angrily. "Yeah yeah." Waluigi mumbled dismissively. He sat down on a different couch with Farrah sitting next to him. "So are you guys playing anyone today?" She asked. "Yeah," Wario answered. "Yoshi and a buncha babies." He mumbled. "Need a pitcher?" She asked with a tint of hope in her voice. He chuckled. "You can play if you want. Just as long as you two aren't making googly eyes at each other the whole time." His head drifted back to the TV while she stood to her feet and thanked him. He could smell his brother's cologne on her as she walked by him on the way to the stairs. The two brothers stared at the TV screen until Wario finally spoke.

"You guys did it?"

Waluigi grinned triumphantly. "Yep."

"You didn't do it in my car did you?"

"Nope. Hotel room."

"Good."

Waluigi walked upstairs after noting that the conversation was over. He opened the door to his room and saw Farrah stretched out on his bed. He sat next to her and she rested her head on his lap. Waluigi smirked down at her. "What…?" She asked. "Oh nothing. It's just, it would be so much better if you were actually doing something down there.." He said seductively as he watched her. She moved her head closer to the growing bulge in his pants and pulled the zipper down slowly. She then suddenly pulled away which caused him let go of the breath he was holding. "Just teasing!" she purred playfully. He growled. She lay on her back giggling. "Haven't you had enough excitement for one day?" He swiftly pulled her shorts off and hovered over her. "Nope." He said simply. His face drew closer to hers as he spread her legs apart so that they were on either side of him. Her chest rose and fell quickly with her uneven breathing. "It's either that or…this…" His finger circled her opening through the damp fabric that stood in between them. "B-but Wa…Waluigi.." She struggled to speak. Her panties came off with ease. "W-won't Wario hear?" "If I know my brother any good, he's probably sleeping by now." His finger slid against her wet opening. "You have me all to yourself.."

The juicy sound rang in his ears every time it made contact. Waluigi's half opened eyes watched her fading purple ones. She bit her lip trying not to let on how much she was enjoying it. Several moans escaped from her. "Go ahead Farrah…let it out." He encouraged. His fingers fiddled with her clit. "You're...gonna pay for this later.." She managed to say. "I look forward to it." He grinned. He continued to rub her until he heard her mumble something. "What was that?" His face neared hers. "I said just do it already…" He grinned. "That's quite the change from what you were saying earlier, my dear." His finger pushed its way into her opening, making her gasp. She squirmed trying to get used to the feeling. Once he saw that she was starting to adapt he added another finger. Her juices soaked his fingers quickly. He decided to spread her legs out a bit further. Farrah surprised herself with how loud she moaned when his slippery tongue found its way to her clit. Her fingers ran across the bed sheets then finally gripped the edges as his fingers rapidly pumped into her. He gave the small bud a little suck and was surprised as well when he heard Farrah's response. Her eyes slowly closed as she leaned her head back. "A-again…" She barely whispered. Her fingers tangled themselves in his brown hair as he repeated her request. The tips of his tongue swirled around it in a teasing manner. She whimpered silently, begging him to continue. She loved the torture despite her protests. "Eat me out, Waluigi..!" She moaned breathlessly. His tongue dove into her hole while his finger rubbed her bud. A hand snaked up and roughly felt her breast through her shirt. He pushed his tongue further and further into her, moving it around occasionally. "I-I gotta…I'm gonna.." Her juices flowed into his mouth. She exhaled deeply once she finished.

He raised his head from her and glanced at a nearby clock. "Just in time." He said as he stood to his feet and wiped his mouth smirking. She regained her breath and got up to retrieve her shorts and underwear that ended up on different sides of the room. They both cleaned up and went downstairs to Wario who was asleep on his couch. Waluigi shook him violently until he woke up. "C'mon fatso, time for the game." Wario growled and grabbed the keys he was sitting on. Waluigi and Farrah tossed their equipment in the back while Wario took his place in the front. The car took off quickly. Farrah felt Waluigi's arm snake over her shoulders and any distance that was between them before no longer existed. He kissed her neck while his free hand rubbed her leg. "Oh, no," Farrah said pushing him away. "Not in your brother's car." Waluigi smiled. "But we're not doing anything…Just kissing." He glanced up at her while he sucked on her neck and scooted closer to her again. "Knowing you, it's gonna turn into more than just kissing." She said tilting her head away from him. "True." He laughed as he sat back in his seat. "So what's Yoshi Park like?" She asked. "Is it like an amusement park?" "Yeah. There's a few amusement parks around here. Yoshi Park is just more popular." He explained. "Is it fun?" He saw a hint of excitement in her voice. He shrugged. "I've never gone. I never had anyone to go with." Her eyes questioned him. "What, you want me to go with Wario or something?" She laughed. "I'll go with you." Her hand found his. "Me and you. After the game, kay?" She smiled sweetly. "Sure." He said as he rested his head on his free elbow. He looked unenthusiastic. Farrah smiled inwardly as well. Behind the fingers that hid some of his face, she saw a smile.


	4. Yoshi Park

Chapter 4

Heh, me again! As you've probably noticed, I've disabled anon reviews thanks to Duty of Call : ) Let's see what he/she said, shall we? "listen, your self insert Mary sue is not original and like all self insert sues has been created just so you can imagine yourself as a perfect princess who has shmex with Waluigi. You are obviously not going to be an good writer, judging from what i've read." I copied and pasted this straight from the post. Just gonna say this. If you don't like that I have a fancharacter that, unlike what Duty says, is NOT supposed me and has sex with Waluigi, then hey! Don't read :D I asked for _constructive _criticism, as in telling me how to _improve_ my story. Not just flat out criticism that doesn't really help whatsoever. So to my good friend Duty of Call, thanks for the review and in your honor, this "obviously not very good" writer will continue the story that you love so much! That is all. On with the story!

Farrah, Waluigi and Wario walked into Yoshi Park with their bags in hand. "Wow!" Farrah chirped excitedly. She stood in amazement of the bright and colorful park filled with rides and games. Waluigi walked up beside her. "What, you've never been to an amusement park before?" "Nope." She said absently as she gazed at the Farris wheel that towered over everything in the park. "I'm always crammed inside my castle back home. Don't really have a social life outside of it.." Her gaze quickly switched to a red Wriggler rollercoaster. Walugi was about to speak but his brother stood at the entrance of the field calling them over. He grabbed Farrah's hand and led her to the field with her still observing everything in sight.

Only a few players stood in the field practicing once they got there. Farrah pouted. "Where is everyone?" Waluigi just shrugged. Her eyes lit up. "I'm gonna go back to the park! I'll be back before game time, kay?" She told Wario. He carelessly nodded. She asked Waluigi if he wanted to go and squealed happily when he agreed to it. They walked into the park and were greeted by bright lights and glowing stars that showed clearly against the evening sky. Farrah's eyes widened in astonishment. They went to only a few minigame stands and saved the rest for when they returned after the game. Waluigi beat Farrah in most of them. They roamed around the park until they noticed other players walking to the field. "Maybe we should head back. People are starting show up." "Okay, if you say so loser!" He teased as he started towards the field. "Hey I called a rematch for when we come back!" She called after him. They started walking. He put his arm around her shoulder. "Just teasing, just teasing!" He led her in the direction opposite of the field entrance.

"Waluigi..where are…?" She found herself in a dark space behind a large unmanaged minigame stand. "Don't worry, we got some time before the game.." She was starting to get used to his advances. She kissed his lips fervently. She undid his buttons and pulled his dark purple overalls down. He was caught off guard for once. He didn't expect her to take charge. Waluigi inhaled deeply when he felther soft fingers graze his solid member through his boxers. He grinned smugly at her. "Looks like you're as hot and bothered as I am." His voice shook slightly due to his unsteady breath. "I told ya you were gonna pay for that later .." She'd never done this before._ "But it can't be too hard, right?"_ She lowered herself to her knees in front of him sliding his boxers down as she did. Waluigi groaned softly as her tongue leisurely slid over the tip of his length. His fingers gently stroked her hair as he leaned his head back against the minigame stand. Farrah looked up at him to find him gazing lustfully at her. Her muffled moans were barely audible against the cheering and merriment of the carnival around them. "A little further…" He said quietly. He pushed himself further into her mouth.

Breathing became laborious for both of them in a matter of minutes. She began bobbing her head quickly against his length, causing his groans to become slightly noticeable among the sounds of the park. Her tongue stroked his member as he began thrusting steadily into her mouth. His grip on her hair tightened. "F-Farrah…I'm gonna.." His words were barely audible. He grunted pleasurably as he released the new liquid into her mouth. She let the length slide out of her mouth and began panting. "Not bad for my first time, huh?" Waluigi chuckled in response. He used the minigame stand behind him to keep himself on his feet. They stared at each other, as if sending one another a message. Farrah rose to her feet and they immediately started kissing. Waluigi's tongue effortlessly infiltrated hers. He undid her shorts and positioned himself at her entrance while she held her breath. His length barely brushed against her opening when they heard the start off the game in the distance. They both sighed heavily. He lowered her to her feet. "Don't be disappointed princess…I'll work my magic after the game." He said cockily as he buttoned his overalls. She chuckled as she put her shorts back on and caught her missing breath.

They hurried back to the ball park where Wario impatiently waited. "Where have you two been?" He asked. "If Lakitu noticed that we were missing two players, we woulda had to forfeit! Save your banging sessions for later!" He grabbed his bat. "You're lucky we weren't in…" Wario continued his lecture while Waluigi led Farrah to the line-up board hanging on a nearby wall. "Looks like you're up first, Princess." His grinned taunted her. "Heh! Just watch me!" She challenged. She took her bat and winked at him before she headed to the field.

The Wario Muscles beat the Yoshi Eggs 18 to 13. The players briefly celebrated the victory then went home. Only Wario, Waluigi, and Farrah remained afterwards. Wario checked the time and quickly announced his departure. "You guys comin'?" He asked. Farrah stood with a large lollipop in her mouth and attentively watched a roaring roller coaster in the distance. "Banging session." Waluigi mouthed to his brother with his arms over her shoulder. "I'll be back at the house…my "programs" are on.." He hesitantly explained. Waluigi sneered. "'Programs!'" Waluigi mimicked. "Whatever you say, pervert." "You're one to talk!" Wario said defensively as he mounted his motorcycle. _"Got me there.." _Waluigi thought to himself as Wario took off towards the house. He and Farrah returned to the carnival just outside of the ballpark. They went to everything that they had reserved from earlier. Farrah gasped loudly when they passed a large minigame stand. "What is it?" Waluigi asked. A hint of concern hid within his voice. She stared intently at a giant stuffed Bob-omb hanging from the ceiling of the stand before them. Her gaze passed over to him, her eyes gleaming with hope and longing. "Please?" She begged continuously. He sighed as he slowly took out his wallet.

Farrah marched happily through the park with her oversized toy bomb pressed against her face. "Thanks Waluigi!" She kissed his cheek and placed his arm on its respectful place on her shoulder. They'd played every minigame and rode every ride, except for one: The Farris wheel.

They approached the tall and luminous wheel. Waluigi led her onto the platform and into the passenger car. She followed nervously. She held her breath and squeezed her eyes shut as the car started moving high off of the ground. "Farrah.." She opened her eyes to see Waluigi gazing at her. She faced him. Farrah glanced over her shoulder to see the whole park under her. The Ferris wheel stopped, leaving them high above everything in sight. One of his hands slid over hers while the other brought her closer. "I, uh…" He hesitated. A blush shown clearly on his face. "Aww, does Mr. Baddy have a crush on little ol' me?" She teased. "Maybe." He grinned deviously. "Well, maybe I like him too.." Waluigi was about to speak when his lips suddenly collided with hers. "Admit…it…Waluigi.." She said in between kisses. "Alright, alright…" He leaned her back slightly in her seat. Something suddenly drifted into his line of sight. He glanced up from Farrah and his eyes widened in fear. A Yellow Kamek floated on his broom and snickered mischievously before disappearing in a cloud of magic. Waluigi uneasily returned his attention back to Farrah. A sizzling sound could be heard at their feet. They quickly parted and looked down. Farrah's heart skipped a beat. That sizzling sound was the stuffed Bob-omb from earlier, now real with a lit fuse. "How did this-?" She asked in confused anger. Waluigi tried to grab the pacing bomb. It proved more difficult as it looked. The bomb suddenly stopped in its place as it flashed red and grew in size. Waluigi covered Farrah just as the bomb exploded. The impact of the blast forced them out of their passenger car. Farrah screamed in horror as they fell out of the sky. She desperately tried to think of solution to this potentially deadly situation. It proved impossible with her racing mind. She winced violently and stuck her hands out in front of her as they neared the ground. Everything went black.


	5. Distance

Hai people! 5th chapter up :P This is the longest chapter so far! Well I don't know what else to say...so on with the story? :)

Chapter 5

Tears streamed down my face in frustration. Why wouldn't he answer? I continued to scream for him to wake up. To save me once again… Waluigi… My voice seemed to fade away as the distance between us grew. I couldn't bare it. "Please wake up…"

Waluigi's eyes suddenly opened. He dizzily brought himself to his feet. He scanned the area briefly then gasped as he recalled the situation. "Farrah!" He called desperately. The effects his emotions had on his voice were clearly evident. "Farrah…" Waluigi couldn't believe it. He let her slip away again! "Please don't start crying mister…"The unexpected voice startled him. He looked down to see a cat-like creature no taller than a Toad standing at his feet. He had white fur with a thick dark blue streak running across his oval white eyes like a mask and a thinner streak on his tail. "Look kid, I really don't have time for this. I'm looking for someone." He said dismissively as he wiped his eyes. "You mean Princess Farrah." The animal said. Waluigi's eyes questioned him. "I'm Whyzee. I'm Farrah's best friend back in the Marsh Kingdom. A servant to her, really. I've been looking after her ever since she left." Whyzee explained. "You two do it a lot." He said quietly with his ears pointing behind him. Waluigi cleared his throat. "So…uh who's the guy doing this?" He said in attempt to change the subject. "The one after her? Shaman. He's like the Bowser of Marsh Kingdom." He began rocking back and forth on his two paws. "His henchmen are probably bringing her to him right now. Not good." "I'll just have to go after her then." Waluigi decided confidently. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! _You _go after _Shaman?_ He'll totally obliterate you!" The small cat's voice was doubtful. "Well it's nice to know someone believes in me." Waluigi said sarcastically as he started off. "So where am I headed?" He asked. "Please reconsider! Have Mario go or something! Isn't he more cut out for this?" "I said: Where am I headed?" He asked firmly. Whyzee sighed hopelessly. "Follow me mister.." The small creature led him out of the park.

"Shaman is the most powerful wizard in the Marsh Kingdom… maybe even in the world. No one's strong enough to stop him so he goes around terrorizing the good citizens of the land. He has something called a Flare. Only two types of Flares are said to exist: The Willow Flare, the blue colored Flare that Princess Farrah possesses, and the Cinder Flare, a maroon colored Flare that Shaman possesses. Shaman seeks to obtain the powerful Flare that lies unawakened in the princess and use it to take control of the Marsh Kingdom. I fear he will set his sights on more than that, though." He continued his explanation as he led them through the fields of the Mushroom Kingdom. "If Shaman ever gets his hands on Farrah's Willow Flare and fuses it with his, the new Flare, the Omen Flare will leave us with no chance at beating him."

I opened my eyes to a bright morning sky. What happened to me? Where was I? Where was Waluigi? There was no way I could tell. I checked out my surroundings. A forest somewhere, I assumed. I felt pain flood into my body when I tried to move. I looked at my arms. A small device with a weird-looking "S" was attached to one. "What is this…?" I said under my breath. I flinched as the pain surged through me again. "See that thing on your arm?" Something walked towards me. I couldn't really see very well but it had to be a Vymin, Ferret-like science freaks that work under Shaman. "That netting is connected to it. Whenever you move? Zap." He said chuckling. "Netting…?" I gasped when I saw the light, thin netting that covered every part of my body almost like clothing. I tried calling my Flare, hoping that its fire-like energy would free me. Only blue tinted smoke appeared where my Flare should've been. Tears started to swell in my eyes from frustration. "What..? Why can't I use my Flare?" "Your Flare? Oh you can forget about using that from now on." My eyesight blurred from the tears as I questioned him quietly. "Let's just say it's made special." He changed the subject. "We won't be at this pit stop for much longer. You'll be at Lord Shaman's by tomorrow." So that was what this was about. Why they were after me, or rather, my Flare. Lord Shaman… This couldn't get any worse.

Waluigi and Whyzee stopped at a path that split into two. "So which one?" Waluigi asked. Whyzee hesitantly pointed to one with his paw. He seemed to cringe in pain when he did. The small animal doubled over holding his stomach. "You okay?" Waluigi sounded slightly concerned. "I-I'm fine..This way instead…" His paw pointed to the other path. They continued down the path. "The stages here are way harder than the ones before. We must be getting closer to this Shaman guy." "Y-yeah.." Whyzee said nervously. "You're acting really weird ya know." Waluigi said suspiciously. He stopped walking. Whyzee sighed and turned to face him. "I-I can't do this.." He said half to himself. All cheeriness that was left inside of him had quickly vanished. "W-Waluigi! You're probably gonna hate me for this, but I-" Static could be heard as he doubled over again in more pain than before. He could barely keep himself on his feet. "I…I, uh, was acting..weird because I was n-nervous." He struggled to say. "We're getting closer to Shaman and all, I'm just worried I guess.." Waluigi looked at him doubtfully. "If you say so. C'mon we need to get to Farrah as soon as possible." Waluigi started for the next stage.

I hurriedly tried to think of a solution to my current problem. I couldn't let Lord Shaman get my Flare. I just couldn't. I could run away, but the pain would be too great and I'd surely be captured again. I could try to eat away at the netting with my Flare, but it would most likely prove futile in its severely weakened state. I had to think quickly, the Vymins were packing up camp. What would I do? None of my ideas would be very effective and would probably do more bad than good. I sighed deeply, my mind finally made up.

I managed to rise to my feet without anyone noticing. It hurt like hell, but I needed to get out of there. I made a run for it, taking off as fast as I could. I could hear them booking after me in the distance. The pain soon became unbearable in a matter of minutes. My legs struggled to support me. I felt faint and finally collapsed. I had to get away. If Lord Shaman got to my Flare… My hands moved to support the rest of my body. The Vymins quickly caught up. I looked down at my hands, ready to cry once again. That's when it happened. My Flare finally came through for me. The giant flame completely engulfed the netting that covered my body, disintegrating it immediately but never harming me. The Vymins approached me only to shrivel back from the enormous flame. They stood still before me, as if in a trance. Looked like that little ol' Flare of mine had some hidden talents. The fire shortly receded back into my body but the creatures remained hypnotized. I was extremely exhausted after that scene but I started off through the confusing forest.

Waluigi dashed across the point that marked the end of the stage. He glanced behind himself to see that Whyzee had vanished. His eyes briefly skimmed the area. _"He'll catch up." _He thought. He continued on. The path that had previously guided him now ended at a dense forest. Deciding that it was the only option, he ventured into the mass of trees. Minutes into the journey, he noticed something in between the trees in the distance. He squinted slightly as he slowed down then finally stopped, quietly gasping once he registered what he was looking at.

My head weakly leaned against a tree that supported the rest of me. My tattered body slowly slid down against the rough bark. I sighed when I began thinking about the distance that I would need to cover in my weakened state. I heard footsteps nearby and immediately became alert. I gathered myself, ready to run again if need be. Strangely familiar arms wrapped around my body and covered my mouth, correctly assuming that I was about to scream. My captor turned me to face them. My eyes stared in disbelief. "How did you…?" "I just know things." The familiarly cocky voice replied. I hugged him tight, my tears dampening his clothes. I didn't want to release him, but I did once he notified me that he couldn't breathe. "Sorry for causing all this trouble for you, Waluigi." I began. "I really didn't mea-…" He shushed me then kissed me with more passion and sincerity than I'd ever felt in a kiss before. He broke away from the kiss with his face less than an inch away. "How was that?" He asked smugly. I grinned excitedly as I pulled him closer, moaning quietly as we continued our kiss. He laid me down on a soft patch of grass.

"Ever do it in a forest?" Waluigi asked smirking. "Nope. Only in your room and behind a minigame stand." I responded smiling. My arms rested around his neck loosely as I kissed him fervently. "_Someone's _a bit horny, hm?" He whispered in my ear. My hand groped his length through his overalls. "You're pretty hard yourself." I responded playfully. His hand massaged my breasts through my shirt. This feeling was so different from my previous pain. I didn't want it to stop. I sighed as his fingers slid against my damp opening. He slid my shorts down, took care of any of his clothing, then positioned the both of us so that I sat on him with his back against a tree. I bit my lip in excitement. "Ready for this?" I purred. He watched my face as he pulled me onto his length. My arms rested on his shoulders as we gazed attentively at on another, wanting to see what we did to each other. I began to ride him with his hands firmly gripping my waist. We began whispering to each other. An occasional "Ride it baby.." or "Ya like that?" or maybe a "You're so tight.." from him and an occasional "Oh yes baby!" or "Just like that!" from me. I childishly teased him and slowed down my pace, barely moving on top of him. "Show me what you can do." I smirked challenging at him. He confidently accepted. He buried his face in the crook of my neck and tightened his grip on my waist. I sighed blissfully. "W-Waluigi… " I cooed to him as I squeezed my eyes shut in pleasure. He began pounding into me mercilessly, earning zealous moans of approval from me. I could feel the moisture in between our body, slick and slippery. He spread my legs apart, steadily pounding into me. I felt his hands' grip tighten on them, granting him the ability to press further into me. "Almost there.." I heard him murmur. "Just…a little…" He bit down on my neck as he released, leaving a slightly noticeable mark on it. I followed moments later.

"You done already?" Farrah asked mockingly. "Not a chance." He smiled at her cynically. He slyly bent her over. His hands snaked up to her breasts from behind. "Waluigi!" They heard someone call in the distance. They glanced at each other and immediately found their respective clothes and put them on. Whyzee's small frame appeared from behind a large tree. "There you are!" He sighed with relief. He noticed the previously missing princess. "P-Princess! I-I-Where did you come from?" "Some Vymins got me. I should be fine now." She answered. Whyzee's ears pointed behind him uncomfortably once he smelled the air and noticed Waluigi's dirtied clothes as well as Farrah's wavering breathing and messed up hair. "We should probably find somewhere to sleep, it's pretty late. We couldn't be able to move in this darkness." She suggested. The other two agreed. They found a hidden and quaint spot in the forest and camped for the night.

Waluigi was awakened by Whyzee's violent shakes. "Waluigi wake up!" He begged. "We have an emergency!" Waluigi's eyes sleepily fell on Whyzee. "What?" He spoke quietly. "The Princess is gone!"


	6. Skylite Town

Chapter 6

"What do you mean she's gone?" Waluigi asked irritably. Whyzee shrank back. "I-I'm not sure!" He sounded nervous as usual. Waluigi looked around the forest, not knowing where to start. "But I'm sure we'll find her if we continue through these stages!" He continued cheerfully. Waluigi nodded. "It's a start." He mumbled. They began their search for the exit out of the forest. "Why would they just take her and not harm us, knowing that we'd just go after her again?" Waluigi questioned. "Well, maybe we weren't their first priority." Whyzee replied with a surprisingly serious tone. The small animal stormed off in front of him as if he'd been offended. Waluigi watched him curiously as he continued behind him.

They found a way out of the densely populated forest shortly afterwards. A small town stood at them bottom of a hill before them. "This must be Skylite Town." Whyzee said. "An overall friendly little place. I never got why it was so far away from the kingdom though. It's possible that Farrah's somewhere around here." "C'mon then!" Waluigi called to Whyzee as he headed towards town. "Hey wait!" Whyzee called after him. They stopped at the entrance of the town so Whyzee could catch his breath. "Hey you two!" A little girl approached them. She had long brown rabbit ears and wore black shorts under an oil-stained shirt that looked two sizes too big for her. Waluigi looked down at the small creature. "Whoa.." She said under her breath. "You're _really_ tall." She grinned at the two, flinging a large wrench over her shoulder as she did. "Anyway, you guys aren't from here, huh?" "No. Ya see we're looking for someone and it's important that we find her." Waluigi explained. "You wouldn't happen have a gadget that could help us find her would you?" Whyzee asked. "What? Why would a little girl have anything like that?" Waluigi questioned. "Oh you don't know what she is, do you?" Whyzee asked. "She's a Tinkmiss. Tinkmisses are expert inventors. You'd be amazed at what she could pull off." He answered matter-of-factly. "That's right! I'm the best tinkerer in town!" The young Tinkmiss declared smugly as she rubbed a white bandage over her snout. "C'mon you two! I'll show you where the all magic happens!" She took off excitedly into the crowded streets. They quickly followed, not wanting to lose sight of her.

"Here we are~!" She sang happily once she opened the door. The house was extremely cluttered with unfinished inventions covering most of the walking space. "Don't touch anything or I might have to hurt you!" She said sweetly. They were led to her "super-cool invention room", as she proudly named it, and found seats among dozens of gadgets and tools. The small Tinkmiss opened a drawer on a desk and searched through a large pile of electronics. "What's your name?" Waluigi asked. "Kammi. You can call me Gadget if ya want. The nickname's been stuck with me since I was a baby." She said absently as she peered at a small mechanism then tossed it back into the pile. "Ah ha! Think I got something here for your missing princess!" She held a new device in her hand. The screen flickered on at the touch of a button. "Find Princess." Gadget said clearly to the device. "Voice auto-mated, pretty cool right?" She smirked at them. The screen continued to flicker until the device finally shut off. Gadget sighed. "Though it _could_ use a little tending to…" She tossed it back into the drawer. "Ooh! I know! I'll whip something up really quick!" She paused. "…Or…actually I have a better plan!" "There is always Windflow!" "Windflow?" Waluigi questioned. "Yeah!" Gadget chirped excitedly. "She's pretty amazing actually. She should be able to help you." She glanced at a map on the wall near her desk. "She isn't too far from here. Just continue through the town and into the next forest. There should be a hut right on the other side of it." Gadget looked at her tracking device in the drawer. "If she doesn't work out, come back here, kay? The tracking device is complete but still needs a little pick-me-up." "Thanks, Gadget." Waluigi said standing up to leave. "Stay safe you two!" She called after them.

They followed Gadget's directions and were brought to a forest similar to the one before. A fairly large tent could be seen at the end of it. A sign stood in the front. "WINDFLOW THE WISHMISS. THE FUTURE REVEALS THE PAST'S MYSTERIES." "How convenient." Waluigi said. "What's a Wishmiss?" "Rabbit-like Sorceresses that are mostly found in the Marsh Kingdom. It's weird to find one way out here though." "I take it she's a fortune-teller?" Waluigi asked still looking at the sign. "Yes." He answered. "I would always take Farrah to go see Wishmisses. She always thought they were cool, but I would always hate visiting them." He added. "Hopefully they're reliable." Waluigi said as he pulled the curtain back and entered the hut. "Waluigi! Wait!" Whyzee hissed as he followed.

They entered a hut filled with glowing potions on every wall, mysterious witchcraft items, and an overall ominous essence. A luminous crystal ball sat in the center of a table in the middle of hut. "Oh look, no one's here! Maybe we should just go to the next sta-" "Windflow? We need your help." Waluigi called to the empty room. A spiral of glowing blue dust formed a faint silhouette in front of them. "What is it that you need of me?" The sorceress questioned. "We need any information we can get about a friend." The dust dispersed and reformed in the shape of the Wishmiss in a chair behind the table. Windflow rested her head on her palm and closed her eyes. Her eyes suddenly opened. "So your princess has gone missing, has she?" Waluigi nodded. "Any idea where she is?" "Any idea where that fee is?" She asked playfully as she stuck her paw out. He chuckled as he placed the money in it. "Okay now we're in business!" The rabbit chirped excitedly. She stuck her hands out towards the crystal ball. A veil of green light appeared over the ball. "Let's see what we got here, shall we?" She closed her eyes again. They all sat in silence until Windflow finally spoke. "I don't understand…" Her tone suddenly matured. "Her location is not coming to me…only warnings." She looked further into it. "… Sapphire-studded Flame… hushed forever…Sacrifice all bonds…Stray leads…" She paused and opened her eyes. They glowed brightly against the darkness of the hut. "If the Sapphire-studded Flame is to be hushed forever, one must sacrifice all bonds. For this Flame, another must beware stray leads." She closed her eyes again as if it hurt to keep them open any longer. When she opened them again, the light was gone and her gaze was fixed on them. "Ya got that?" Her tone was childish again. "Yeah but…how do we analyze it?" Waluigi asked uncertainly. The wishmiss spun around in her chair grinning mischievously. "I dunno, but it looks like someone's gonna get cheated and someone's gonna end up losing everything."


	7. Deja Vu

Chapter 7

"I can't believe he fell for it!" Farrah exclaimed. They retired to Waluigi's bedroom after playing yet another prank on Wario. She rested her head on his chest. "Me and you make a good team!" "I can think of a few other things we'd be good at." Waluigi murmured seductively. "Betcha I can think of more.." She purred back. "Oh really?" He challenged. Farrah slid the covers off of him. "Yeah…I'm pretty sure." Her fingers paced up his chest while her other hand slid down to a bulge in his purple pajama pants and fiddled with the waistband. "Here's one.." She could sense him getting restless. "What you're not scared are you?" He egged. "Scared? Me? Of what, this?" She groped his member through the fabric, smirking at him as she did. She giggled as she ran her fingers along it, causing him to choke up. Her fingers proceeded down his pants. They barely grazed his member before she suddenly took her hand out laughing. "You're just as perverted as your brother!" She accused playfully. "Oh like you're any better, teasing me like that!" He scoffed. "Thanks to you, I'll be dealing with a hard-on for the rest of the night!" He grumbled. "Ya sure about that..?" She grinned mischievously as her hand found its way to his solid length. Waluigi's breaths got heavier. "You seem to be enjoying this if I'm not mistaken, Waluigi." She said innocently while her hand toyed with him. She could already feel his liquids starting down his now throbbing length. She hungrily licked and sucked on his neck. "Waluigi you're so…" She lowered her head to lick his length, moaning slightly as she did. Waluigi gritted his teeth when all of him disappeared in her mouth. His hand snaked down and rubbed her slick opening earning muffled moans of approval from Farrah. She released him for a moment to breathe. Her eyes gazed lustfully at him. "Heh…Get up Waluigi.."

"…get up Waluigi!" Waluigi's eyes flew open. "Get up, we gotta go!" Whyzee said urgently. The two had checked into a small hotel in Skylite Town after leaving Windflow's domain. "Oh…right." Waluigi mumbled as the last of the bittersweet dream escaped him. They left the hotel and continued to the outskirts of Skylite Town. Waluigi paused, his eyes squinting at something of interest behind a tree along a narrow pathway. "Is that…?" He inched toward it. Whyzee growled quietly. "…Farrah's crown?" He said quieter. He held the gleaming crown in his hand. "They must've taken her through here.." Waluigi said. "That has to mean she's somewhere near!" Whyzee said with sudden cheerfulness. "Heh, I bet she's waiting for you right now!" Waluigi smirked. He'd met her, fell for her, and lost her in a little over a week. Definitely a first for someone like him, he thought. _"But she made it look so easy."_ "…Are you even listening?" Whyzee asked irritably. Waluigi suddenly noticed that they'd stopped. Whyzee sighed. "Oh boy, you're hopeless!" He sighed. "I said, be careful on this one." He repeated. "This isn't exactly the safest stage in the area." Nervousness returned to its respectful place in his voice. "Gotcha." Waluigi replied absently as he busily returned to his thoughts.

The two were brought to another two-way path like the one they previously came across. Whyzee chose a path without a trace of the hesitation he showed last time. "Positive." He replied when Waluigi questioned if he was sure. "The next stage is just up ahead." Waluigi followed happy at the thought of possibly being reunited with Farrah again or at least getting closer to finding her. But something bothered him. Deep in his subconscious he could feel something was wrong but…what was it?

The start of the stage came into sight with a small building standing a few meters away from it. They entered the shop after Whyzee convinced Waluigi that it would prove useful. They left the shop with one fire flower each. They stood idly outside of the shop, unsure of what to do next. "So, how do you use these things?" Whyzee asked after failing to come up with an answer himself. "How should I know? Those Mario Brothers are the ones used to using this stuff." "Told ya they would be more cut out for this.." Whyzee mumbled matter-of-factly. "I guess we eat it?" "Worth a try, I guess." Waluigi said. "Okay then. We try it together?" Whyzee suggested. "Whatever." "One..T-two…Three!" Whyzee shoved the flower into his mouth while Waluigi stood watching him for any changes. "I thought…we were doing this…at the same time!" The small creature choked angrily through his words. "Yeah, but it didn't work. I mean, there's no point in wasting _two_ fire flowers, right?" He tapped the flower as he spoke, causing his dark purple overalls to turn white over his light purple undershirt. "Oh whaddya know?" Whyzee left the shop with another fire flower and ran to catch up to Waluigi. He tapped the flower just as Waluigi had and the blue streaks on his face and tail turned a light orange color that blended into red and yellow near the edges. "Here we go, you ready?"

Waluigi quickly dodged a Piranha Plant that snapped violently at his face. The end of the stage gradually came into sight. "Almost done!" Whyzee sighed as he leapt onto a row of blocks. A hint of regret could be heard in his voice. His foot tapped one of the flashing blocks causing a small Bob-omb to pop out from it. The bomb paced up and down the row of blocks until it finally flashed red and exploded. "Wha?" Waluigi looked up towards the explosion. He winced violently as a nearby Piranha plant dug its teeth into his arm. His white overalls flickered until they returned to their original color of dark purple. Waluigi grunted as he drove his fist into the plant's head, causing it to release him and wilt. His glove was ripped and blood trailed along his forearm. Whyzee's head poked out from above the blocks. "What happened?" He asked. "Stupid Piranha plant. No biggie." He said dismissively.

And that's when I saw them. I'd been sitting there tied up all day waiting for those two and they were finally here. At first I was afraid they wouldn't hear me, seeing as how my mouth was covered and I was left behind a few trees in the forest. My captors left me there, apparently waiting for something. But it was Waluigi who heard me. He asked Whyzee if he heard anything as well but he quickly said no. I continued though. I could tell it was bothering Waluigi. He knew something was up, but something was holding him back. Something had to be wrong with him. I just didn't know what. Whyzee seemed a bit off too. I didn't know what they'd just went through, but something bad was about to happen. Waluigi looked extremely pale; like he was sick or something. And Whyzee…he looked like he was miserable or guilty…as if he was about to lose everything dear to him..

Whyzee sighed. He mumbled something. Waluigi applied pressure to his still bleeding wound. "What was that?" He asked weakly. "I said…I'm sorry.." Whyzee's voice was barely audible. Waluigi abruptly fell to the ground, spitting out blood. "Those Piranha plants? They were poisonous." His voice was dutiful yet sympathetic. "I need you out of the picture. I-it's what's best for Farrah…"

He didn't know anything! Waluigi was what was best for me! If you wanted to help me, you never would've let him get poisoned…you'd be helping him right now instead of letting him slip away..! How could he? I repetitively asked that question in my mind. Whoever nabbed me that time was smart enough to put a more powerful netting device on me. The pain was much worse than before. Just to cover that short distance to him would excruciatingly painful. But, hey, when ya love someone ya love someone, right?

Waluigi watched as Farrah crawled her way over to him. He weakly gazed into her eyes. She was shaking severely from the pain and tears were streaming down her face, causing sparks to flare up when they met the netting. But despite all that, she was able to keep that loving gleam in her eyes that he'd come to fall for. Both of their eyes slowly faded. His from the poison. Hers from the pain. Whyzee walked over to Farrah. "Things will go back to the way they used to be, Princess. I promise.."


	8. Whyzee's Adventure

Chapter 8

I solemnly followed the two Vymins dragging Waluigi and Farrah. They still weren't responding. Despite everything I'd done, I couldn't help but worry about them. Now they thought I was the bad guy but it was completely untrue, or so I wanted to believe… Who could blame them though? I'm the guy who put his best friend through hell and would be responsible for the death of her boyfriend if he didn't pull through. They didn't know my story though. They didn't understand. They couldn't even begin to…

Whyzee paced around the Marsh Kingdom on his daily patrol. He stopped at a high ledge scanning the area below. He spotted a small group of Vymins scurrying towards some hidden entrance. _"Vymins aren't allowed in this part of the kingdom, especially this close to mainland castle."_ If he went back to report, they'd surely get away. He'd have to confront them on his own. He quietly followed them. They led him into a dark tunnel that was much longer than he'd expected. He wondered why he'd never noticed such a tunnel before. He'd passed this area several times on previous patrols. The light in the small passage gradually faded as he continued. He began to move more cautiously once he heard murmurs of a conversation in the distance.

Whyzee inched as close as he could to the end without being too noticeable. "…surely you don't plan to go through with this?" One of the Vymins said. "Making such threating actions toward the ruler of this land would undoubtedly result in your exile, Your Majesty." The Vymins bowed respectfully. A dark figure stood grinning before them. His fur was a dark redish-brown with tan marks on his muzzle, hands, and back. The fur on his back and left ear resembled feathers and a sorcerous necklace hung from his neck. "Silence!" The cold voice made Whyzee flinch inside his hiding place. "You can come out of hiding now."

Whyzee felt himself get faint. He'd be killed and wouldn't be able to warn the kingdom about the danger it faced. He swallowed hard and hesitated out of the end of the tunnel. "It's just a Whyzee, lord" "Heh, not just any Whyzee." Shaman replied. "Look at the color of his streaks. This Whyzee just so happens to be Princess Farrah's personal assistant." He grinned. "What brings you here, runt?" Shaman asked coldly. "Y-you've been trespassing in this area, Shaman. A crime like this is taken extremely serious and will not be tolerated by Princess Farrah." He struggled to say. "She isn't here…is she?" His voice had a hint of interest in it. He already knew the answer. The Princess had just left for the Mushroom Kingdom. "You want her Flare, don't you?" Whyzee asked once he regained his courage. "That's the plan." Shaman said coolly. "I don't suppose you'd like to help me?" "Help _you_?" Whyzee snapped. "Farrah's Flare ending up in your hands could mean the end of our peace here in the Marsh Kingdom as well as others!" Shaman paced towards him. "If you cooperate, I could just take the Flare without harming her. But then again," He continued. "I could always just kill her then take it out of her lifeless body." He said. He was sure to put emphasis on "lifeless". Whyzee gritted his fangs. "You..!" "What's it gonna be, Runt?"

That's where this whole thing started, at least for me.

Whyzee stood unmoving at the Marsh Kingdom border. He tried to register what he'd just agreed to. The removing of the Flare…would it hurt? What if Farrah ended up dying anyway when the Flare's removed? _"This is crazy…"_ He thought. But if he didn't do this, she'd be hunted down by Shaman and his army and would surely be killed. At least this way there was a chance that she'd be safe. He continued on. It was getting dark by the time he reached the Mushroom Kingdom. His hind legs shook from exhaustion and he hadn't rested for miles. His eyes eased closed and the ground quickly met him.

"…Here it is. Room 127, remember it." _"What…?" _Whyzee woke up behind a large bush in front of a hotel. His ears perked up and he poked out from behind the bush to see what was going out. "Thanks for walking me here, Waluigi." The familiar voice was soft. "Farrah!" He gasped. "N-no problem.." He blushed. "Stop by anytime." She smiled and walked inside. Whyzee stood to follow. "Shaman sent you?" The unexpected voice frightened Whyzee. He turned to see two kameks standing behind him. "Y-yes.." He replied regretfully. "We'll take care of this." The red Kamek explained briefly. Whyzee nodded. He turned his attention back to this Waluigi character. Whoever he was, he could tell he liked her. His eyes didn't leave her but for a second. The two kameks behind him disappeared. When Waluigi's eyes returned, he seemed panicked.

Whyzee waited for the two kameks to come back but they never showed. He heard hushed cries for help followed by a steady thumping sound. _"What's going on in there?" _The sounds stopped."Are you alright?" He heard Waluigi ask. "I'm fine, it's just..I was wondering if I could stay..with you..for the night." Waluigi agreed and carried her back to his house. Whyzee rushed into the hotel to see the two kameks from earlier sprawled on the floor. The one dressed in red was injured pretty bad and was bleeding a great deal of blood. He decided to get out of there. He didn't wanna lose Waluigi and Farrah and he was sure their reactions when they woke up wouldn't be the nicest.

I just kept on following them. I knew what I had to do it's just, I didn't want to do it. I just followed them and watched. "It's for Farrah. I _have _to do this!" The thought echoed in my mind but I never moved. I guess Shaman noticed my stillness.

Whyzee stood on a hill beyond Yoshi Park. He could hear the merriment of the park just below him and the cheering of the baseball game in the distance. "Quit sightseeing and get a move on! The game's almost over." A Vymin behind him sneered. Whyzee turned with his back to the Park and followed his temporary companion down the hill. He'd been following Waluigi and Farrah as usual when he was approached by two Vymins. "Shaman's getting impatient." One of them held a blue sphere in its hand. Shaman's face appeared within it. _"More of Shaman's witchcraft.." _Whyzee assumed. "It seems you've forgotten but we did have a deal, Runt: You bring me the Princess, and I won't kill either of you. I didn't send you out here on a vacation. You and your princess are dead if this doesn't work." A nervous expression shown clearly on Whyzee's face. "These two will accompany you to make sure things go as planned. This is your last chance, Runt. Screw it up, and it's Game Over." The roar of the game behind them got louder and Shaman's sphere dispersed.

Whyzee watched as Waluigi and Farrah boarded the Farris Wheel car. The ride took to motion. _"Too late now…" _Whyzee thought regretfully. As if on cue, one of the Vymins scurried down the hill to the Farris Wheel's controls. The Ferris wheel stopped, leaving Waluigi and Farrah high above everything in sight "Aww, does Mr. Baddy have a crush on little ol' me?" He heard Farrah say. Whyzee chuckled. Farrah was so happy right now. Everything would change in matter of seconds. They started kissing in their seat just as a Yellow Kamek casted a spell on her stuffed Bob-omb. The Kamek disappeared then reappeared next to Whyzee. "Okay, kid, you're on in just a moment. Get ready." Whyzee solemnly nodded. His part was easy: Gain Waluigi's trust by leaking only part of Shaman's plan, without mentioning his involvement, and lead him either into a trap or away from where Farrah would be taken. He looked away as he heard the explosion followed by Farrah's screams of terror. "Go." Whyzee took off down the hill and into the amusement park. A Vymin dragged Farrah away as she called out to Waluigi. Guilt suddenly washed over Whyzee. He felt terrible, but he was saving her life…Right? He decided not to walk over to Waluigi until Farrah was out of sight. He couldn't let her see him, at least not under these circumstances.

Whyzee watched as Waluigi unsteadily brought himself to his feet. He called her name several times, each one with more sadness then the last. Whyzee walked up to him from behind a minigame stand. "Please don't start crying mister…" Waluigi quickly wiped his eyes. "Look kid, I really don't have time for this. I'm looking for someone." "You mean Princess Farrah." He said. "I'm Whyzee. I'm Farrah's best friend back in the Marsh Kingdom. A servant to her, really. I've been looking after her ever since she left.." He paused for a moment. _"A "Best Friend" wouldn't be doing this right now.." _He thought to himself. He shook his head, dismissing the thought. He began rocking back and forth on his two paws. "Anyway, his henchmen are probably bringing her to him right now. Not good." "I'll just have to go after her then." After refusing Whyzee offers to reconsider, he announced his departure. Whyzee sighed. "Follow me mister.." He led Waluigi out of the park. _"I meant it…when I said to reconsider.." _He thought. _"At this rate, you'll be killed_."


	9. Whyzee's Adventure 2

This one took awhile, sorry about that. Anywho, In this chapter whenever you see a "-" Infront of an italicized sentence, it means that Shaman is speaking.

Like this: _"-This is Shaman speaking...rawr." _Couldn't really think of any other way to distinguish Whyzee's thoughts and Shaman's. So here's #9...enjoy plz~

* * *

Chapter 9

We reached the split path shortly after I explained part of the current situation to Waluigi. He didn't know it, but I'd been expecting this path…though I hoped I wouldn't have to deal with it. I'd been instructed to lead Waluigi down the path on the right, the path that led to the Ambush Point where Farrah's captors would get rid of him. The left path, on the other hand, completely avoided the point and ventured deeper into the forest. _"What should I do?" _I asked myself as we approached it. It was dangerous to disobey Shaman, but following his orders would mean leading someone innocent to their death. "So, which one?" I heard Waluigi's voice above my frequent thoughts. It was worth a try to save him. My paw hesitantly pointed to the left path. _"-Forgetting something?"_ The voice I heard inside of my head wasn't mine. I froze completely, holding my breath correctly suspecting that there would be consequences. Somehow, Shaman knew what I was up to. As soon as my arm leveled, a wave of electricity surged through my body. A warning from Shaman, I assumed. "You okay?" Waluigi asked. I wasn't, but I figured it'd be best if he didn't know that.

"I'm fine…this way instead…" I pointed to the opposite path. With Farrah in Shaman's hands, now certainly wasn't the time to disobey orders. I started walking ahead, thankful that he didn't ask any more questions. My concern was clearly evident, though. I kept looking over my shoulder, expecting to see Shaman or his Vymins behind me ready to attack. I stuck unusually close to Waluigi. "You're acting really weird ya know." He commented. We paused. "I-I can't do this.." I said half to myself. What I was doing was wrong. I wanted to let him know somehow. "W-Waluigi! You're probably gonna hate me for this, but I-" Shaman silenced me with an overly-painful reminder. I was under _his_ control. I was to follow _his_ orders. I hunched over in more pain than before. The sound of static crackled as I gritted my teeth. _"-You don't have too many more reminders left, Runt. Don't test my patience." _I heard Shaman growl. I sighed weakly. "I…" I began. _"I…lied to you.." _I thought guiltily. "I..I, uh, was acting weird…because I was n-nervous." Waluigi's eyes questioned me. He was obviously confused. "We're getting closer to Shaman and all, I'm just worried I guess.." I tried to justify my false words. "If you say so. C'mon we need to get to Farrah as soon as possible." We started for the next stage. _"I'm sorry…but there's nothing I can do now.."_

Waluigi and Whyzee dashed through the checkpoint that marked the halfway-point of the stage. _"-I need you to regroup with the others." _Shaman explained. _"-There's been a change of plans. Just after the checkpoint of that stage is a hidden pipe. You'll find us at the other end." _Waluigi continued on as Whyzee snuck off into a secret area that hid a red pipe behind it. He glanced back one last time before jumping through.

"…That's why it must fall to you." The Vymin sighed as he concluded his explanation. "Me?" Whyzee exclaimed in disbelief. "It's not my fault that she got away!" One of the Vymins briefly buried his muzzle in the palm of his paw in annoyance. "Look, finding the princess is our top priority. We won't be able to carry out an ambush if we're not at the Ambush Point." He sighed irritably. "We'll go find Farrah. You make sure he can't interfere." "…Are we clear on that?" Shaman's menacing voice pierced through the silence. His silhouette glared through the darkness of the area. Whyzee sighed. "Clear.." He mumbled knowing that there would be consequences for any other answer. He walked to the pipe on the opposite side of area and squirmed inside.

I resurfaced at the end of the stage and looked around. Waluigi was nowhere to be seen. I lifted myself out of the pipe and landed on my feet. "Where'd he go..?" I asked myself as I started walking through the forest. Noises coming from up ahead made my fur bristle. Let's just say they weren't what I first thought they were.

I picked up on Waluigi's scent after a few minutes of wandering in the forest. It was different though. A variety of scents were mixed in with it. I cautiously followed. "There you are!" I sighed with relief once I found him. I glanced over to see Farrah next to him. "P-princess! Where did you come from?" "Some Vymins got me, I should be fine now." _"Wait a minute…If Farrah's here, then that sound earlier was…" _I sighed as my ears retreated behind me uncomfortably. Farrah must've noticed because she quickly changed the subject. "We should probably find somewhere to sleep, it's kinda late. We wouldn't be able to move in this darkness." Waluigi and I both agreed, thankful to be able to rest and get our minds off of everything…even if only for a little while..

Whyzee's white eyes pierced through the darkness as they opened. He studied Waluigi and Farrah, making sure they were asleep. _"Gotta make this quick.." _He thought to himself. He would leave a copy of himself, an ability that every Whyzee in the Marsh Kingdom had due to their anxious and cautious natures. The streaks on his face and tail flashed a light blue color and a paper mache-like replica of himself was curled up asleep just as he'd been. It had a distinct gray tint compared to Whyzee himself, but it surely wouldn't be noticed in the darkness of the night. Whyzee stood to leave, careful that he didn't wake Farrah or Waluigi up in the process. He paused. This would be the last they'd be able to sleep peacefully like this. He sighed. Why did all of this have to be left to him?

Whyzee found himself in a ring of trees in the forest after a long period of walking. "Shaman…I-" _"-I already know. Two Vymins are already on their way there." _"Oh…right." Whyzee said to himself out loud. Shaman could see everything he could. That meant he had less time with Farrah than he'd originally thought. _"Maybe if I hurried-…no." _He thought to himself. _"I can't let her see me. She can't know about my part in all of this…not yet, at least." _"Let go of me you creep!" Whyzee hid behind a tree and looked over his shoulder to see a larger-than-usual Vymin carrying Farrah over his shoulder. Her Flare sparked up with her anger. "I said..let me go!" An enormous sapphire flame engulfed her as well as the Vymin carrying her, again never hurting her. She quickly recovered from the fall the Vymin had caused her and started towards their camp site. Other Vymins caught her soon enough, though, tackling her to the ground and putting an Anti-Flare net over her body. One Vymin roughly grabbed her by her hair and growled at her with his teeth bared, threating to end her if she so much as moved a muscle. He let go of her hair, carelessly letting her face hit the ground. Whyzee looked away. The sooner Shaman removed her Flare, the quicker things would go back to normal. This was what was best for her…Right?

_"This is what's best for her.." _The thought echoed in Whyzee's head as he paced to their camp site. He was starting to question the accuracy of the statement himself. What if things didn't go back to the way they were before he was on patrol that day? Before he stumbled upon Shaman's secret lair and ended up being cursed with this burden. Before all of it. He sighed in frustration as he collapsed against a tree. "This is so messed up.." He mumbled as his paws ran down his face. "What have I done?" He continued after recollecting himself. Waluigi and his replica came into sight in a matter of minutes. He took yet another deep breath and exhaled equally deep. His paw grazed the hollow replica in front of him and it dispersed into dust, the streaks on his fur turning back to their original color of dark blue when he did. Whyzee sat deep in thought until he realized that the sun was starting to come up. _"I'd better wake the poor guy up…" _

Waluigi was awakened by Whyzee's violent shakes. "Waluigi wake up!" He begged. "We have an emergency!" Waluigi's eyes sleepily fell on Whyzee. "What?" He spoke quietly. "The Princess is gone!" Waluigi quickly sat up, fully awakened by the sudden news. "What do you mean she's gone?" "I-I'm not sure!" Whyzee lied. "But I'm sure we'll find them if we continue through these stages!" He suggested with fake enthusiasm. "It's a start.." Waluigi mumbled in response. Though it wouldn't be the reunion he'd expect.

* * *

Last flashback chapter. Now to progress with the story!


	10. Smoldering Embers

Chapter 10

The sky darkened to a dark maroon as they approached Shaman's domain. A brief flash of lightning brightly illuminated everything in sight. A delayed crackle of thunder afterwards made Whyzee's fur bristle with fear. He uneasily continued behind the two Vymins carrying his friends, though they no longer saw him the same way. He glanced up to see Farrah, now awake and staring at him. Her shorts were dirtied and her shirt had a large tear in its collar. Her stare was an emotionless and empty one, though he knew that that wasn't how she really felt inside. Or was it?

It pained him to keep eye contact with her. Tears began to stream down her face, leaving her violet eyes shimmering against the darkness. His guilt forced him to look away. His attention turned to Waluigi's limp and pale body. His stillness made Whyzee worry slightly, but he sighed with relief once the unmoving body started rising and falling in correlation with his faint breathing. He looked back to Farrah who continued to stare right through him. Her arms and legs were bound but her mouth remained free…Why wouldn't she speak to him? That's all he wanted. Even if her only words were "I hate you." it'd bring comfort to him. At least that meant that she acknowledged that he was there. Farrah defiantly stood her ground in their silent battle. She looked away somberly. After what he did, she wouldn't give him the pleasure of knowing that he even existed.

They paused at the front gate that stretched around the diameter of the castle. The gates had an ominous maroon glow around them and lifted briefly, granting entry. They abruptly fell just as Whyzee passed through. The stone doors beyond the gate had a large signature "S" engraved on it. The large Vymin carrying Farrah effortlessly pushed the doors in and continued inside. They were brought to the main hall of the castle with several corridors stretching on all sides. "This way." The lead Vymin growled as he started down the largest one. Whyzee could feel Farrah's cold stare until they both faded away in the darkness of the hallway. He clumsily stumbled into the next room. A few candles faintly emitted the only light in the fairly large lair. A pair of ruby eyes glared at them from the opposite side of it. _"…Shaman.." _

The sorcerer stood to his feet, causing several more candles to suddenly flicker on when he did. The two Vymins carelessly dropped Waluigi and Farrah on either side of Whyzee. "Sh-Shaman…" Farrah struggled to say as she brought herself to her hands and knees, ignoring the pain coursing through her from the netting on her body. She wouldn't let her longtime rival see her so powerless. "Princess Farrah.." Shaman bowed in sarcastic respect. "..and guest." He mumbled referring to Waluigi, who, as if on cue, came to and started coughing up blood. He sleepily opened his eyes and studied the room, taking in shallow breaths as he did. He glared coldly at Whyzee once he registered what happened before he blacked out. "Waluigi!" Farrah gasped as she rushed to his side and held him tightly. She loosened up once remembered what he'd previously endured. He held his glare for a short time before turning his attention to Farrah. "I imagine you know why you're here, Princess?" Shaman asked. "..You want my Flare, not his." She said with hesitation as she turned to him. "Leave him out if this." Shaman grinned. "As you wish…Your Majesty."

"I'm ready." Farrah finally mumbled after a moment of silence. She readied herself to stand but stopped when she felt something weakly grasp her wrist. "Farrah.." She turned to see Waluigi struggling to sit up. He wiped the blood from his mouth with his free hand, dying part of his glove red. His half-opened eyes stared at the cold floor of the lair and his tattered hat barely kept its place over his dirtied and unkempt hair. Farrah felt tears swell up in her eyes. "…Waluigi.." She began as she leaned in to help him. "You should really-" Waluigi pulled her towards him and silenced her with his sudden kiss. She started to give into it but broke away guiltily despite her affection. "I…I'm so sorry for putting you through all of this, Waluigi." She futilely wiped the tears streaming from her face. He looked so defeated and it was all because of her. "Don't be stupid." Waluigi said simply, causing her to smile through her sadness. It was comforting to know that his personality didn't change through all of this. She looked down as she wiped her tears away with the heel of her hand, then looked back at him, sniffing a few times as she did. "You don't..understand..-" "That's enough." Shaman finally said as he whisked his hand towards Farrah. A large crystal sphere formed around her. "Now then, shall we begin Princess?" She sighed. If only she had more time.. _"Waluigi…I'm so sorry..but.."_

Farrah quickly turned to Waluigi as Shaman approached the crystal trap she was in. Her eyes looked longingly at him, as if she wanted to say something. She placed her hands on the glass with Waluigi's hands meeting hers on the opposite side. "Don't worry Farrah. Everything will go back to normal after this.." Farrah heard Whyzee say from the other side. But it wouldn't. Nothing would be the same after this.

Whyzee's ears perked up when he heard Farrah's voice. "You..you don't get it." She said weakly. He paused. "What..do you…" Whyzee began. Farrah felt her body getting weaker. The Flare whimsically ventured out of her body and converted to a mist that glowed brightly inside of the crystal shape. Shaman placed his hands on the glass, allowing the luminous sapphire mist to flow into his body. "Shaman was going to hunt you down and kill you if I didn't do this! I didn't want you to.." The rest of Whyzee words became increasingly unclear to Farrah. "Farrah! Are you okay?" She heard Waluigi shout as he knocked on crystal shape. _"Waluigi…"_ She opened her eyes to see that her vision was going hazy. He continued to call to her, but everything else was unrecognizable. _"…I'm sorry, but.." _She watched as the last of her Flare drained out of the crystal. _"..this…"_ Her eyes flickered closed. _"..is it."_

Shaman snatched his hands away, making Farrah's body flinch from the disturbance. The crystal shape dispersed, and Farrah fell to the cold floor of the dungeon. "Farrah!" Waluigi and Whyzee both shouted. Waluigi held her in his arms waiting for her to awake. He shook her gently. "Farrah!" He repeated. "Don't hold your breath." Shaman said as he called his new Flare. The cyan flame appeared and seemed to dance in between his hands. "What's that supposed to mean?" Waluigi growled at him still holding Farrah's unmoving body. Shaman snickered, which quickly turned into ominous laughter. "Wait long enough and you'll find out." "You're saying she's..dead?" Waluigi whispered. Shaman turned adjacent to him, ready to speak when Whyzee spoke in his stead. "Of course not..Shaman said that she wouldn't be harmed. Right?" Whyzee smiled uneasily and looked to Shaman for reassurance. His smile slowly faded when he found none. Shaman simply chuckled as he turned his back to him, ready to leave. "Answer him." Waluigi said coldly, though he already knew the answer. "Your princess?" He grinned tauntingly. "..She's gone." Waluigi froze. Shaman's merciless grin fixed permanently in his mind. His pitiless words echoed in his head.

Farrah was dead. She wouldn't be coming back.

And he sat watching the whole thing happen

…without even moving a muscle.

Waluigi's hat slid forward and covered his eyes as he stood up. He propped his hat up with one finger and reached in his pocket. He chuckled quietly to himself. That's what he did when he first met Farrah. He was sleeping when Peach and Daisy introduced him to her. He removed a pocket knife and slid it open. Memories of them together began flooding into his mind one after another. He smiled weakly. An unfamiliar presence streamed down his face. He let the tears fall freely. "There's no way she's actually dead." He said half to himself. He paced towards Shaman. "There's no way." He clenched his knife tight. Whyzee sat in silent horror of what he'd just heard. Farrah's death was all because of him, and he led her straight to it.


End file.
